La llegada de un ángel a la vecindad
by Yami no ojo
Summary: ¿nunca se preguntaron como inicio todo? ¿el verdadero nombre del Chavo? ¿su vida antes de su llegada a la vecindad? ¿sus padres? ¿no? pues yo si... esta es una breve historia acerca este pequeño personaje tan singular, en homenaje al gran Chespirito, el gran genio latinoamericano...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! se que me tarde muchooooo! pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta**

**y como saben que yo siempre, pero siempre cumplo lo que prometo pues ya les traje el fic**

**¡ah! otra cosa este fic puede que sea un poco triste o yo que se pero... todo tiene una ****razón**

**bien no los interrumpo mas y aquí les dejo este ¡One-Shot!**

* * *

><p>¿Nunca se preguntaron por que fue que el Chavito escapo del orfanato en el que vivía?<p>

¿nunca se preguntaron que paso con sus padres? ¿cual es su nombre?

de eso se trata esta historia, de como nuestro protagonista llego a la vecindad, por que...

¿quien no se ha hecho esas preguntas?

bien pero primero tendremos que viajar unos años al pasado, mas exactamente a unos seis años atrás...

.

.

.

**_Flash Back_ **

.

En ese entonces e pequeño apenas tenia dos años y vivía con sus padres en México...

- ¡Raul! ¡la comida ya esta lista!

- ¡ya voy mujer! -un hombre de unos treinta años llega- listo ya vine...

- pues siéntate a la mesa, que la comida se te enfría...

- si, si, si... oye Maria ¿no han venido por acá los cobradores?

- pues, fíjate que aun no...

- mmm... que raro

- si y lo que me preocupa es lo que nos dijeron la ultima vez...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

- ah deben de ser ellos... -el hombre se dirige a la puerta- buenas noches, estábamos...

no termino de hablar ya que el sonido de un disparo irrumpió en el lugar

- ¡Raul!

en la puerta habían tres hombres, eran los cobradores, la mujer se hecho a correr y se metió

a un cuarto, desde allí dentro podía encontrar el sonido de los pasos buscándola,

ella saco una pequeña maleta y allí metió algo de ropa, luego tomo a un pequeño

que dormía en su cama y salio por la ventana, uno de los hombres alcanzo a verla y alerto a los otros

- ¡atrapenla!

ella corría desesperadamente, quería proteger a su pequeño hasta que después de correr unas cuadras

vio lo que podría ser su única oportunidad por mas dolorosa que fuese: un orfanato

corrió como si no hubiese mañana -y en cierto modo así era- cuando llego puso al niño frente a la

enorme puerta de madera junto a una hoja de papel

- no temas mi niño, escúchame Ángel yo voy a venir por ti, no te preocupes, lo haré... solo

espérame mi niño, te amo...

Ángel... así se llamaba aquel niño de piel blanca, cabello castaño y pecoso, después de eso

la mujer toco la puerta y emprendió rumbo de nuevo

.

.

.

**Dos años después... **

.

Ya con cuatro años de edad el pequeño había empezado a olvidar el rostro de su querida madre,

la vida en ese orfanato no era lo mas agradable que se pudiese decir, ademas de ver como día tras día

se llevan a tus amigos y a ti te dejan tampoco era de mucho apoyo que digamos,

lo único que tenia era ese trozo de papel deteriorado...

- ¡hey Chavo!

- ¿si?

- ¡corre que la directora anda molesta y anda castigando a todos!

otro niño llega corriendo también

- ¡chanfle corran!

pero muy tarde la directora los atrapo a todos y es que siempre... siempre... siempre era lo mismo ¡siempre!

es por eso que esa misma noche los niños planearon su huida del lugar...

.

Al caer la noche cuatro niños salieron por una ventana, escabulléndose hasta estas lo suficientemente

lejos como para poder correr libremente...

- ¡si! oigan chicos ¡lo logramos!

- ¡si! -contestaron los otros tres

Estuvieron caminando largo rato hasta que por fin llegaron a una esquina y uno de ellos dijo:

- oigan chicos ¿y ustedes que van a hacer?

- pues mi hermano y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos en irnos a Acapulco a

buscar un trabajo allí- mira Miguel allí esta un camión que va hacia allá

- si Paco -le contesto su hermano menor

- bueno chicos ojala nos volvamos a ver... -dijo Paco

- chao chicos

- ¡chao, que les vaya bien!

luego de que estos se fueron los otro dos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que harían

- oye Ángel, ¿y tu que harás?

- mmm... pues, no lo se...

- bueno yo había pensado en irme a la capital y buscar un lugar allí ¿por que no vienes conmigo?

- ¿de verdad Chente?

- por supuesto...

Vicente era un amigo de Ángel, tenia 15 años y siempre había cuidado del pequeño desde su llegada al orfanato

después de eso se subieron a un camión y tomaron rumbo a México DF,

cuando llegaron empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo en especifico y ya que habían dormido durante todo

el camino tenían mas energizas, después de algunos días Vicente empezó a trabajar

haciendo entregas de modo que ganaba lo suficiente por lo menos para comer.

.

Todo iba muy bien hasta una tarde en que...

Vicente iba caminando rumbo a su casa, cruzando una calle un auto lo arrollo,

lo internaron en un hospital en donde cayo en coma...

las autoridades averiguaron que el chico vivía junto a un niño: Ángel

cuando fueron por el para llevárselo, el niño se asusto y como pudo se les escapo...

.

después de varios días el niño llego a una calle en la que vio... una vecindad

- ¡papa mira! -dijo una niña pecosa

- ¿que sucede mi hijita?

- mira ahí hay un niño... (**N/A: a que ya saben quienes son**)

- hola... -e pequeño Ángel venia entrando a la vecindad

.

.

.

En otra parte...

.

"toc, toc, toc..."

estaba una mujer frente a una gigantesca puesta de madera, después de esperar

algunos minutos esta por fin se abrió...

- ¿si? -salio una mujer regordeta y visiblemente malhumorada- ¿que se le ofrece?

- disculpe... vengo a buscar a un niño...

- señora aquí vienen muchos niños...

- lo se, pero este es muy especial...

- ¿ah si? ¿y en que?

- este niño, se llama Angel... es... mi hijo

.

.

.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje ya se que me quieren matar, lo se, pero bueno...<strong>

**si les gusto y quieren que lo continué díganme en los reviews y pues habrá continuación...**

**bien hasta la ****próxima**

**sayonara...**


	2. 1: viaje

**Kon'nichiwa amigos míos ¿pidieron mas? pues aquí hay mas,**

**perdón**** si me tarde pero tuve unos problemas acá en casa,**

**bueno les diré, este fanfic contara con una variación de ocho episodios como contenido**

**(ya se irán dando una idea del porque) y si acaso un epilogo si ustedes lo llegan a pedir, el anterior capitulo**

**tómenlo**** como un prologo así que no les ****daré**** mas preámbulos así que sin mas aquí les dejo el episodio uno**

**1: viaje**

* * *

><p><strong>" OFICINA DE INVESTIGADOR WEPSTER, DEPARTAMENTO 205,<strong>

**INVESTIGADOR ****PRIVADO " **

"Toc, toc, toc..."

un hombre se levanto de su asiento para abrir la puerta, frente a el estaba parada una mujer

- buenas, soy Maria Montero, no se si me recuerda, yo soy quien lo llamo esta tarde

- si adelante, ¿quiere un café?

- si, gracias

Después de un momento ambos se encontraban conversando sobre el tema que

les interesaba

- detective Diaz ¿cree usted que pueda hallar a mi hijo?

- y creo que si hay posibilidades de que lo consiga, mas sin embargo no le

aseguro el que lo consiga de la noche a la mañana...

Después de aquella conversación empezaron a pasar los meses, meses que se iban transformando

en años con una gran e increíble rapidez, en

uno de esos días lo inesperado sucedió tomando por sorpresa a aquella mujer de impecable valor...

- ¿hola?

- Maria soy yo

- Rodrigo ¿que sucede?

- escucha Maria tengo novedades -escucho la voz del interlocutor al otro lado

de la linea telefónica- se trata de Ángel

- ¿que? ¿que paso? dime Rodrigo por favor

- escucha Maria, primero que todo siéntate- al otro lado de la linea la mujer obedeció- ¿recuerdas que te

hable de mi cuñado? ¿Juaquin Hurtado?

- por supuesto

- bien el asunto es este, el me contó que en la vecindad en la que vive hay un niño

que coincide con todas las características y descripciones, llego allí hace cuatro años,

tiene ocho de edad, es huérfano y tiene el mismo apodo que en el orfanato

La mujer estaba en shock, su hijo ¿acaso lo habrían encontrado por fin?

- Rodrigo, ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que realmente sea el?

- siéndote sincero... no sabría decirte, pero de eso ya me sabre encargar, Maria prepara

tus maletas, estoy de camino a mi casa para preparar las mías, hoy nos vamos a la capital,

en lo que termine acá voy a buscarte

- por supuesto

Durante ese tiempo el detective Rodrigo Diaz y Maria Montero se habían vuelto muy unidos

y habían aprendido a tener mucha confianza el uno en el otro, un rato después el

detective llego en su automóvil a recoger a Maria y emprendieron rumbo a la capital

lugar donde les esperaban muchas cosas por vivir...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**bien eso es todo por ahora, espero les aya agradado y si les gusta**

**Inuyasha o Pucca les recomiendo mis Fics "el regreso de la perla de shikon" y**

**"por un error Pucca perdóname" ya estoy trabajando en el próximo episodio y muy pronto lo**

**publicare -tampoco voy a tardar milenios ya que a mi me hace estresante la gente que es así y**

**por ende no voy a actuar de esa manera- espero sus reviews chicos y chicas**

**sayonara...**


	3. 2: en la vecindad

**Kon'nichiwa gente, ya regrese, perdón si me tarde, en serio que lo siento**

**pero lo que pasa es que ando actualizando un episodio de mi fic de Pucca, luego el de Inuyasha**

**y luego le sigue este, y así sucesivamente los cuales están invitados a leer... bien sin**

**mas que decir aquí les dejo el episodio de hoy jejeje**

**2: en la vecindad**

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant Doña Florinda 12:00 pm<strong>

- tranquila Maria, todo estará bien...

- ¿pero y si no nos cree? ¿y si no me cree?

- Maria... cálmate

- pero... -es interrumpida

- buenas ¿puedo tomar su orden? -dijo una mujer con unos rizos en la cabeza

- claro, yo quiero un café bien cargado -dijo Rodrigo

- bien ¿y para usted?

- yo quiero lo mismo que el

- de acuerdo, en seguida se los traigo...

Por la puerta iba entrando el Señor barriga, quien al verlos fue directo con ellos

- buenas ustedes deben ser los señores Rodrigo Diaz y Doña Montero ¿verdad?

- si así es...

- ya veo, entonces díganme ¿que es lo que quieren saber con respecto al chavo?

Entonces empezaron a conversar sobre todo lo sucedido y la investigación llevada hasta el momento,

el ¿por que? ¿como? ¿cuando? y ¿para que? llegaron allí

- ya veo, entonces ustedes creen que el chavo puede ser su hijo

Ellos dos se pusieron rojos

- ehhhh bueno en realidad... -dijo Rodrigo

- seria mi hijo, no de el... -completo Maria

- oh, lo siento, lo que pasa es que a simple vista parecen una pareja...

Ahora estaban aun mas rojos que antes

- ahhhh...

- bien, no se hable mas del asunto, usted desde hoy tendrá una vivienda en la vecindad para que

asi pueda estar mas cerca del chavo -dijo hablándole a la mujer- y en cuanto a usted, no tengo ningún

problema con que viva con su cuñado durante el lapso de la investigación... -dijo ahora hacia el detective

- de acuerdo, gracias

- no hay de que, vamos, les mostrare su apartamento - le dijo a Maria

Rato mas tarde ya todo estaba arreglado, ambos estaban instalados en sus respectivos alojamientos

y las cosas se estaban poniendo en marcha, ahora lo que faltaba es que diera resultado...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**¡Perdonnnnnn...! se que quedo muy corto pero es que no quería que pensaran que lo iba a dejar**

**y ademas que esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió aparte del hecho de que tenia poco tempo**

**para escribir... así que perdón, tratare de que el próximo sea mas largo**

**bien me voy despidiendo, acá son las 20:30 horas jejeje así que...**

**sayonara...**


	4. 3: reencuentro

**Kon'nichiwa gente perdón por tardar pero he tenido una semana algo... infernal**

**aquí**** les voy a dejar el episodio, espero les guste**

**3: reencuentro**

* * *

><p>Horas después de haberse transferido a la vecindad los dos adultos se decidieron a<p>

darse unas horas mas para descansar, después de eso Rodrigo decidió que saldría a hacer algunas averiguaciones

acompañado de su cuñado, por otra parte Maria se encontraba en el patio de la vecindad

subiendo las escaleras hacia su apartamento... **(N/A: ¿ya saben cual es?) **

- ¡kiko! ¡tesoro! ¡cariño! ¡reí! ¡corazón! -era la mujer del restaurant- ah disculpe ¿usted ha visto a mi hijo?

- ¿ah? disculpe pero... yo soy nueva aquí

-ah pues bienvenida, ¿en donde se abra metido kiko?

- mmm... es un niño vestido de marinero?

- ¡si! ese es

- yo lo vi en el patio de atrás, junto a la fuente, con una niña que cargaba una muñeca

- ah esa debe ser la Popis, gracias... ¡ah! y por cierto soy doña Florinda

- mucho gusto yo soy doña Montero

Por la puerta venia entrando un niño sujetando una escoba, Maria se quedo muda de la impresión

- disculpa chavo ¿puedes ir por kiko y pedirle que venga?

- claro doña florinda

el niño se fue

- es un buen niño... -ve la expresión de la mujer y se preocupo- disculpe... doña Montero...

¿se encuentra bien? esta muy pálida... vamos, venga conmigo

entraron al departamento de la mujer de los rollos en la cabeza

- por favor... ¿p-po-dria d-darme u-un p-poco de a-agua?

- por supuesto, ya vuelvo

Cuando regreso...

- ¿ya se encuentra mejor?

- si, creo que si

- ¿podría decirme que fue lo que le paso?

- pues... es algo complicado de contar

- podría intentarlo

- bien... -suspiro -creo que tal vez me podría ayudar...

Le contó todo, esperanzada de que alguien pudiese ayudarla, ademas ahora que había visto

al chico estaba segura de que era el, ese rostro podría reconocerlo a leguas

- el... es... -la mujer se había quedado muda de la impresión

- ¿usted cree que podría ayudarme?

- claro, cuente conmigo

- muchísimas gracias...

- ¡mami...!

- ¡oh kiko ya estas aquí! ¡te estuve esperanto todo es día!

Maria sonrió, pronto tendría a su hijo de vuelta...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**bien, se que me desaparecí por un largo tiempo... (aunque hay quienes se tardan mas)**

**pero tengo mis motivos... en serio... he tenido una horrible semana**

**espero hayan disfrutado el episodio y cada vez mas se acerca el momento en que estos dos**

**por fin estarán juntos de nuevo, bien me despido, aunque no sin antes invitarles a leer mis**

**otros fics: "el regreso de la perla de shikon" y "por un error ¡Pucca perdóname!"...**

**sayonara...**


	5. 4: apagón

**Kon'nichiwa... aquí estoy de nuevo con otro episodio de este fic**

**espero les guste, nos vemos en las notas finales...**

**capitulo 4: apagón**

* * *

><p>Era de noche cuando ya todos estaban en sus casas, cada uno se encontraba en una respectiva labor,<p>

unos cocinaban, otros trabajaban en sus labores económicas y habían otros que...

se distraían en sus travesuras...

- ¡Chavo! ¡Chavitooo...! -decía una niña de coletas, pecosa y de lentes negros

- ¿si Chilindrina?

- Chavito... ¿te gustaría juegar conmigo a los astruenautas?

- no lo se Chhilindrina, no mas acuérdate lo que paso la ultima vez

- ¡hay Chavo pero eso ya paso, ademas ¡mira que Kiko y la Popis también vienen a juegar!

- ¡Hola chavo!

- ¡También queremos jugar!

- ¿ya ves? vamos Chavito

- esta bien... ¡pero invitemos a Patty! -dijo el Chavo sapatiando como era típico de el

- ¡no! -protesto celosa la Chilindrina

- ¿Porque no Chilindrina? -pregunto Kiko

- Cuantos mas mejor

- por... por... ¡por que no!

En eso vieron que la niña ya nombrada iba hacia ellos...

- ¡eeh! ¡Chicoos!

- demasiado tarde ya viene

- Hola patty!

- hola Patty -saludo el Chavo con cara de enamorado, cosa que no tardo en Kiko tambien

- ¿Qué? ¿Empezamos ya? Chicos... -dijo la Popis tratando de llamar la atención de los demas

- esta bien... vamos -contesto un poco molesta

Entonces entre todos empezaron a armar una nave espacial con el barril del Chavo y

utilizaron el cartucho de los fusibles como "panel de control"

- aquí nave a torre estamos listos para despegar...

- aquí torre todo en orden pueden empezar

Entonces los niños activaron el "panel de control" y jalaron la palanca pero al hacerlo...

un corto circuito ocurrió en toda la vecindad dejando sin luz a todo mundo, todo es grupo vio con cierto temor la

escena, lo mas seguro es que pronto les viniera un buen castigo...

- que ha ocurrido?

- uyy...

- creo... que se fue la luz...

- ¡ves Chlindrina! ¡te dije que no debíamos jugar a los astuonatuas!

jeje... jeje... jeje... ¡con permisito dijo monchito!

- no huyaaas!

- jeje...

- otra vez no

- ¡ven aquí Chilindrina!

.

Mientras los niños correteaban a la niña de pecas los adultos de la vecindad salieron mientras

se preguntaban ¿que era lo que había pasado? aquello parecía un verdadero caos...

.

- ¡NIÑOS QUE HAN HECHO! - grito Doña Clotilde molesta

- ya hicieron de las suyas eh? -dijo Jaimito

- nos quedamos sin electricidad -esta vez fue Doña Florinda

- ¡Chilindrina! -grito Don Ramón

- Rodrigo ¿crees que podamos conseguir algún electricista a esta hora?

- lo dudo Maria, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde...

- me parece que tendremos que pasar la noche, ya oscureciendo...

- esa niña siempre esta tramando alguna travesura -dijo Doña Clotilde refiriendoce a la Chilindrina

- bueno, ni modo

- oigan ¿quieren pasar un rato en mi apartamento?

- ¿a tu departamento?

- si no es molestia...

- me parece bien

- por supuesto Maria

- pues... gracias mi guerita -dijo Don Ramón

Rodrigo lo vio con cara de odio

- vamos pues...

- oiga Doña Florinda... sera idea mía ¿o Rodrigo esta viendo a Don Ramón con una expresión

un tanto... asesina? -dijo en un susurro

- si yo también lo veo... serán... celos?

- ¿que están cuchicheando? -pregunto Doña Clotilde

- ahhh... puesss jejeje -se puso roja

- nada nada, ¿que tal si entramos? esta haciendo algo de frió - después de eso se dirigió adentro

- hmmm...

- jejejeje si, haré un poco de chocolate caliente

.

Mientras en el patio...

.

- ¿y ahora que? estamos len problemas...

- nos van a matar

- pipipipi... pipipipi...

- ¿que te pasa chavo? -pregunto Patty viendo que el niño lloraba

- es que a mi siempre me echan la culpa de todo... pipipipipi... ¡y todo esto es culpa de la Chilindrina!

- ¡es verdad!

- heyy... todo hemos jugado así que tenemos también la culpa

a la vez la Chilindrina estaba caminando de puntitas tratando de escabullirse pero...

- ¿a donde crees que vas?

- ejey... ajay... eeehhh ¿yo?

- ¿con que ahí estabas eh? ahora no te escaparas -dijo Kiko molesto mientras la atrapaba

- ¡ahhhh! ¡auxilio! ¡socorro! ¡me quiere matar!

Arriba, en el apartamento de Maria se escuchaba el escándalo por lo

que los demás decidieron bajar a ver de que se trataba todo ello

- ¿que esta ocurriendo?

- es esa niña de nuevo

- ¡Chilindrina! ¡¿que fue lo que hiciste?!

- ¡fue Kiko quien jalo la palanca!

- ¡¿que?! yo no he sidoo...

- fuimos todos...

- si es cierto...

Rápidamente empezó una discusión sobre quien había sido el verdadero culpable del apagón,

era claro que aquella seria una larga, pero muy larga noche...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**¿les gusto?**

**espero que si, jeje, quise poner como seria un día normal en la vecindad**

**ahora, con respecto a la pregunta de Guest, si asi es, el personaje de Maria seria interpretado por**

**Maria Antonieta de las Nieves...**

**quiero dar gracias a mi querida amiga Aika Sakura por haberme ayudado a escribir este**

**capitulo y por cierto los invito a leer su fic "vivos entre no vivos" de Inuyasha,**

**sin mas que decir me despido y espero sus reviews**

**sayonara...**


End file.
